madfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Runaway Monster
Henry Runaway Monster Is Based On The MAD Episode,Thomas The Unstoppable Engine. Synopsis Cobby Makes A Motorized Mobile But Din't Put Breaks Yet And Slaps The Car And Henry And His Mobile Drove Away Without any breaks. Plot One Afternoon At Roarsville,Cobby Was Making A Motorized Mobile For Henry,But Henry Was On It,When He Slaps It Accidentally It Was Moving without Breaks,Henry Guessed Why He Was Moving,But Can't get out.Cobby Though To his Self "That's Why I Don't Have Friends" Scene Goes To Henry And His Mobile Running,Henry Screams To People To Watch Out.Scene Zooms In To Henry,Henry Screams And Goes to Henry's Face.And Shows The Title Card (Henry Runaway Monster)Then Scene Goes To Cobby And Officer Huggins In A Control Room.They Search For Henry In The CCTV,Officer Huggins Says "They Can't Stop Him",Scene Goes Back to Henry Screaming "WHY CAN'T STOP?!?!" Scene Zooms To Captain Hollander,When Huggins Makes Contact And Hollander Asks Huggins What to Do,Scene Goes Back To Cobby And Huggins In The Control Room,Huggins Says To Shoot At Henry,Hollander Says "Shoot At Henry?!? why I Couldn't His My Friend" Huggins Shouts At Hollander That His Gonna Hit The Little Town Of Smurf Ville,Huggins Takes Off His Head Phones,Huggins Said "Ugh This is Why I Never Work With Slow Folks" Camera Zooms Into Cobby And Huggins Is Asking What Cobby Had Put In The Mobile,He Says He Accidently Put TNT In The Mobile,Camera Zooms To Huggins Fastly,Huggins Says "TNT?!??!" Camera zooms back to Cobby,They Both Screamed And The Camera Zoomed To Huggins And Cobby,And Huggins Standing In A Rock Said "Alright,I Got a Toy To Catch!" Then Cobby And Huggins Walk Away.Then Goes To A Momma Monster And A Kid Monster,They Just Came From The Children's Hospital When The Kid Said "I Love Hospitals" The Mommy Said "See Son??? Life Is So Much Better" When Henry's Mobile's Had Hit Them Accidentally And They Both Say AWWW,Henry Says Sorry,Scene Goes Back To Henry And His Mobile And SCEAMS Again,Scene Goes To Huggins,Cobby And Robberto And His Roaring Racer,Huggins Ask Why He Will Stay With Robberto But Cobby Exist To.So Huggins Rides Robberto's Roaring Racer So They Went,Scene Goes To Henry And His Mobile Almost Hitting Daddo,When Scene Goes Back To Hollander Zooming In To Henry's Mobile,And Hollander Shooting Henry's Mobile,Henry Asked "HOLLANDER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Hollander With A Shy Voice Said "Im Sorry Henry They Told Me To" They Think Hollander Will Shoot The TNT,Huggins With A Grumpy Voice Said "WHATS THAT CRAZY AIR SHIP DOING???!?!?" Scene Goes To Robberto In The Racer,Robberto With A Smiley Voice Said "I Love Clouds",Scene Goes To Robberto's Front View Of His Racer,Then Huggins Sees Henry,And Shouted "HENRY WE'RE COMIN!!!!" Huggins Gets A Rope And Shoots It To A Line In his mobile,Hollander Keeps Shooting When A End Sign Is Closely Seen In A Distance,Robberto Starts Breaking And Finaly They Stopped.Henry In A Gasp Said "OH GOD,PHEW I Almost Hit The Small Town Of Smurfs Ville :),Huggins Slaps Henry's Mobile And His Mobile Was Moving And Smashes The Town,The End Is Everyone Screaming Out Loud,The Episode Ends, Characters Henry,Cobby,Huggins,Hollander,Daddo,Momma With Her Son,Robberto, Lesson XD YOU SHOULD NEVER PLAY WITH TOOLS!!! and DYNAMITE!!!!